crunchandslashfandomcom-20200213-history
Monstrology Treasure Cards
Instructions/Information * Inventory (Name - Rank - Stock) * Pricing based off of the rank of the creature, but for a select few creatures. * You can choose from the treasure cards listed below or you may put in a request. Requests can take anywhere between 24-72 hours to finish generally depending on difficulty. * Request pricing is the same as trade pricing. Currently available Monstrology cards are listed below. * The general pricing key will be listed below them for comparison when putting in requests. * *These prices are for summon cards. An expel card will require a special request. Expels will cost 5 more empowers per card.* * Inventory (Name - Rank - Stock) Pricing Key- Inventory (Name - Rank - Stock) * Rank 1: 1 Empower * Rank2-4 : 3 Empowers * Rank 5-7: 4 Empowers * Rank 8-10: 6 Empowers * Rank 11-14: 8 Empowers * Rank 15-16: 12 Empowers * Rank 17: 16 Empowers * Veggie Revenants (from Halloween dungeon): 25 Empowers per * Keep of Ganelon Extracts: 30 Empowers per * Dream Jabberwock (Empyrea): 45 Empowers per * Mirror Lake Extracts: 45 Empowers per * 5 B.O.X.E.S. Event Extracts: 30 Empowers per * Lost Pages Event Extracts: 30 Empowers per * Tartarus Extracts: 50 Empowers per * Darkmoor Extracts: 70 Empowers per * Sands of Time Extracts: 75 Empowers per * Jabberwock: 40 Empowers * Nodnarb: 30 Empowers * Neberyx: 40 Empowers * MacDeath (Tier 6 - Rank 17): 70 Empowers * Malistaire the Undying(Xibalba): 250 Empowers * Malistaire the Undying(Darkmoor): 500 Empowers * One-Shot Instance Creatures: Master-20/Archmage-50/Exalted-70 * Skeleton Key Extracts: Wooden-30/Stone-60/Gold-90 Wizard City An odd uprising of the undead... * Bone Digger - 6 - 12 * Death Whisperer - 4 - 3 * Field Guard - 2 - 89 * Gobbler Glutton - 3 - 17 * Gobbler Gorger - 2 - 25 * Gobbler Muncher - 2 - 10 * Gobbler Scavenger - 2 - 16 * Gobbler Scouter - 2 - 13 * Haunted Minion - 1 - 1 * Haunting Banshee - 1 - 11 * Howling Ghost - 2 - 6 * Lady Blackhope '- 2 - 9' * Maiden of Hate - 6 - 5 * Midnight Shuffler - 3 - 14 * Plagued Soul - 2 - 6 * Prince Gobblestone '- 3 - 4' * Rotting Fodder - 2 - 19 * Scarlet Screecher - 2 - 3 * Skeletal Corsair - 1 - 21 * Skeletal Retainer - 6 - 3 * Skeletal Soldier - 3 - 19 * Skeletal Warrior - 2 - 15 * Soul Hunter - 7- 11 * The Reaper '- 4 - 1' * Veggie Revenant(Beet) - VR - 6 * Veggie Revenant(Carrot) - VR - 6 * Veggie Revenant(Asparagus) - VR - 8 * Veggie Revenant(Snow Peas) - VR - 1 * Veggie Revenant(Fly Trap) - VR - 5 * Wailing Wraith - 3 - 16 * Wandering Specter - 3 - 9 Krokotopia An enslaved race and a race against time... * Ahnic Strider - 3 * Bellosh - Stone Skeleton Key - 2 * Charmed Slave - 2 * Condemned Mander - 9 - 9 * Karanahn Deathfeeder - 4 - 1 * Krokomummy - 3 - 1 * Soul of the Charmed - 2 - 3 * Vault Hunter - 3 - 13 * Wandering Ahnic Spirit - 4 - 7 Marleybone A mystery is afoot. A burglar is out. Death is at the center. * Grave Phantom - 5 - 2 Mooshu A lost key and an ill leader. * Cursed Ronin - 5 - 15 * Death Soldier - 5 - 3 * Imitsu Defouler - 5 - 2 * Jade Oni - 10 - 1 * Kakeda Painbringer - 6 - 6 * Kakeda Shadow - 6 - 5 * Kakeda Soulcrusher - 6 - 3 * Kakeda Spirit Slave - 5 - 11 * Katsumori - 6 - 1 * Otomo Battlemage - 5 - 18 * Otomo Fury - 5 - 9 * Otomo Scout - 5 - 27 * Otomo Spotter - 5 - 11 * Otomo Wrestler - 5 - 3 * Sanzoku Bandit - 5 - 20 * Sanzoku Outlaw - 5 - 3 * Sorrow Whisperer - 5 - 6 * Tortured Kakeda Soul - 6 - 1 * Usonoki - 6 -1 * War Oni - 7- 1 Dragonspyre The will to command the most powerful of beasts... * Armored Bonewalker - 7 -2 * Barbarian Spirit - 8 - 10 * Beghastion Crowcaller - 7 - 16 * Blighted Freerooter - 8 - 1 * Bone Warrior - 7 -1 * Bound Specter - 7 -1 * Crying Spirit - 7 -1 * Decayed Blackguard - 8 - 2 * Decaying Blackguard - 8 - 2 * Drusilla Morningbane - 8 -1 * Feral Lavaling - 8 - 1 * Fleshless Sentry - 7 -5 * Ghastly Slave - 6 - 9 * Gurtok Demon (Bal.) - 9 - 4 * Irate Banshee - 6 - 15 * Loathesome Creeper - 6 - 42 * Loremaster - 9 - 3 * Necrotic Haunter - 7 -1 * Soul Servant - 8 - 5 * Soulless Servant - 8 - 1 * Vilara Moonwraith - 7 - 4 * Vile Apparition - 8 - 2 * War Wyrm - 7 -2 Celestia A world broken apart by Storm. An ancient war still rages. * Arachtus Duskweb - 10 - 2 * Celestian Remnant - 10 - 9 * Junglethorn - 9 - 16 * Marcio - 10 - 2 * Narallor Nightborn - 10 - 2 * Procyon - 10 - 3 * Sea Booter - 9 - 10 * Shadow-Web Conscript - 9 - 7 * Shadow-Web Mercenary - 10 - 28 * Tangleroot - 10 - 2 * Thunderfin - 10 - 3 * Yogash - 10 - 2 Zafaria A world reflective of our wildest instincts. * Black Tusk Cultist - 10 - 12 * Elephant Soldier - 10 - 1 * Elephant Spectral Guardian - Mirror Lake - 3 * Gorilla Spectral Guardian - Mirror Lake - 3 * Lion Spectral Guardian - Mirror Lake - 3 * Longdreamer Shaman - 10 - 15 * Musuth Berserker - 10 - 18 * Zebra Spectral Guardian - Mirror Lake - 3 Avalon A ghastly reminder that the past is not to be ignored... * Bane Wyrm - 11 - 2 * Jabberwock - Pricing Key - 2 * Spectre of the Brocken - 11 - 6 * Tormented Treant - 11 - 17 * Wildfire Treant - 11 - 21 Azteca Worlds, immortal as they seem, are no bigger than we... * Copper Wing Guard - 12 - 12 * Grim Calaca - 13 - 1 * Moon Skull Zombie - 12 - 20 * Obsidian Beak - 12 - 27 * Seed Thief - 12 - 2 * Smoking Mirror Zombie - 12 - 40 * Thunder Horn Ghoul - 12 - 27 * Thunder Horn Zombie - 12 - 18 Khrysalis An entangling story of Shadow and Light. * Atlach-Leng - 13 - 3 * Deer Mouse Revenant - 12 - 10 * First Scythe - 12 - 7 * Grey Mantis Captain - 12 - 7 * Grey Mantis Hunter - 12 - 7 * Laughing Calaca - 12 - 1 * Phantom Ace - 13 - 1 * Phantom Glider - 13 - 1 * Sassafras Man - 13 - 20 Polaris Amongst an icy tundra, a revolution is stirring. * Bullhemoth- 15- 1 * Bully Mammoth - 14 - 15 * Gulag Guard - 15 - 9 * Imperial Guard - 14 - 10 * Snow Treant - 14 - 15 Mirage Illusions of present, echoes of past, and visions of future... * Crypt Conscript - 14 - 4 * Ghulture - 14 - 2 Empyrea An entangling story of Shadow and Light...untangled. * Dream Jabberwock - See Key - 8 * Maize Monster - 16 - 5 * Mutant Briar - 16 - 4 * Vine Thrasher - 16 - 3 Grizzleheim Warring factions and a pending apocalypse of ice * Asrik Wildbelt - 9 - 2 * Brownwood Tormenter - 6 - 1 * Forest Pest - 3 - 24 * Gurtok Barrier Demon - 7 - 2 * Halfang Bristlecrown - 9 - 2 * Osvud Fleetpaw - 9 - 1 * Scaldling - 5 - 6 * Splithoof Barbarian - 3 - 3 * Splithoof Rager - 4 - 6 * Troubled Warrior - 3 - 28 Wysteria There's no such thing as "too competitive." * Barkskin Treant - 5 - 4 * Green Man - 5 - 4 Dungeons Grinding never felt so ____. * Anguished Wraith - Darkmoor - 3 * Berkshire Stickhouse - 3 - 2 * Condemned Soldier - 8 - 27 * Cora Winterbranch - 3 - 2 * Dead Beets - Exalted - 1 * Desparagus - Exalted - 1 * Draconian Thaumaturge - Darkmoor - 1 * Gramble Goldrook - 3 - 2 * Lacombe Strawhouse - 3 - 1 * MacDeath(6) - Pricing Key - 1 * MacDeath Understudy(6) - 17 - 2 * MacLife Understudy(6) - 17 - 5 * MacStorm Understudy(6) - 17 - 2 * Meanest Fly-Trap - Exalted - 1 * Piper Stormtree - 3 - 2 * Rusty Tinderspark - 3 - 2 * Spellwrit Screamer - Lost Pages - 2